1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a semiconductor laser used in an optical disk apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional device for mounting a semiconductor laser, the semiconductor laser is incorporated in a laser package and mounted on an optical base. A mounting hole is formed in the optical base, and the laser package is fixed in the mounting hole by means of a fixing block. The fixing block is fixed on the optical base by screws, and the laser package is adhered to the fixing block by adhesive.
However, the above-described conventional device for mounting a semiconductor laser has the drawback that the adhesive is softened by heat from a semiconductor laser, which has a high power consumption, with the result that the laser package tends to move slightly from its proper fixing block. If the semiconductor laser is used in an optical disk apparatus, a displacement of the collimator or the optical axis may occur. If a high-frequency module is mounted on the laser package, the semiconductor laser may be moved by the weight of this module and the force applied by a harness, with the result that the optical characteristic of the semiconductor laser may be considerably degraded.